


Who Cares?

by pushkin666



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Bodie wonders which of them cares





	

Bodie took the steps in an angry stride. He’d been caught out earlier in the pub, surprised and shocked to hear the words from Doyle. His hands tightened into fists and his mouth set in a scowl. Doyle shouldn’t have said what he had, should have kept quiet about their recent assignment and those that had died on it.

It reminded him of his angry words to Cowley, the way he’d confronted him about the failure. Cowley hadn’t seemed to care though, was uninterested. Sometimes Bodie wondered if he did care. Whether it was only Doyle and he who cared.


End file.
